Fruits Basket: Suri Tokushima
by OhTellMeMore
Summary: Suri Tokushima has never had a home or a family, but what happens when she meets Kyo Sohma? Both of their lives will be changed forever.   Review please!
1. Fruits Basket:Chapter 1:What's in a Name

My name is Suri. Suri Tokushima. That hadn't always been my name. My name used to be just plain Suri. I didn't need a last name; in all honesty I still don't. Surnames are privileges to have really. They're a little way of remembering where you come from. I, however, was born without that privilege. Most would call me a dumpster baby; I'm really just unfortunate. Born at the wrong time and place. I don't blame my birth mother and father for abandoning me. Personally, I wouldn't want a child either. This mindset was exactly why I don't understand why, out of random kindness, an old, poor, homeless man heard my infant cries and decided to take me and raise me. His name was Daichi. He was the closest thing I've ever had to a real parent. He and I would go throughout the streets to find and sometimes steal money and food. We didn't think it was wrong, just desperate and maybe pathetic. He was the one to name me Suri. He told me once it was his wife's name. She'd died many years before I was born. When I was fourteen, Daichi passed away. I was sad that he had to leave me, but it was his time to go. Even though he was poor and homeless, I think he had a good life; he always seemed happy. A couple of months after living on my own, I had gotten arrested for pick-pocketing. Instead of putting me in juvi or punishing me, they put me in foster care. Soon after that, I was adopted by the Tokushima family. They're good people, just not what I'm used to. They spoil me and treat me like a princess, which is nice I suppose. Now I'm 16 and going into my first year of highschool. Considering my age, I should be a 2nd year, but I told Tia and Kosuke (my adoptive parents) that I wanted to begin high school properly. I had never been schooled before( not counting the few weeks of homeschooling kosuke gave me), although Daichi taught me many things such as math and writing. I remember we would go to the public library and sit and he would read poetry to me.  
Anyway, today was my first day at Kaibara High School. I was nervous. It felt good. I had never been nervous about something like this before. It felt like I was about to throw up, but it was a good feeling. I smiled to myself as I put on the blue and white uniform on my petite frame. I always saw girls on the streets wearing them, honestly I was a little jealous because I wanted one so badly. I took a while to get ready, not because I had to do my hair or anything(I didn't wear makeup and my hair was so short that all I had to do was brush through it with my fingers a few times) it was because I was looking at myself in the mirror and practicing how to say 'hello' to everyone I met. "Suri!" I heard Tia's motherly voice call up to my room. "It's time to go! You'll be late!"  
"Oh. Okay!" I said snapping out of my own little world. I grabbed my bag and sprinted downstairs.  
"Now don't be shy. Talk to whoever you want. If they're nice then great! If they aren't then ignore them. Mind your manners. Oh and here's your chapstick!" Tia was more excited about my first day of school than I was. I laughed. "Tia, don't worry. She'll be fine. It's just school." Kosuke sat at the kitchen table, munching on a piece of burnt toast covered in jelly, reading a magazine.  
"Kosuke this is her first day of school! EVER! I don't think you realize how important this is to her! And us!" Tia shrilly shouted. "All I'm saying is not to worry. You'll be great Suri. Just have fun." He smiled at me. "And for God's sake learn somethin'!" I smiled back. "Well, wish me luck!" I said cheerfully as I walked...okay...skipped out the door. "Bye bye sweety! Be careful!" I heard Tia shout.  
The first half hour was a little chaotic. I finally found the main office, where I would pick up my schedule for this semester. My first class: Literature 1. Perfect. My best subject to begin the day.  
I rushed to the my homeroom class. Thank goodness I was given a map or else I would've never found it. I sat down in an empty desk and waited for more students to file in. I thought that I could be social and meet new friends, but it turned out to be harder than I thought. The more students that entered the room, the more I got nervous. It wasn't the good kind of nervous either. I felt like if I moved I would trip and if I spoke I would babble and stutter. Everyone around me seemed to know each other, and no one said anything to me. I sat in my desk stupidly looking around. 'I wish someone would at least come up to me and ask me who I was.' I thought. Someone must've been listening to my wish because not even a minute after that a boy with white and black hair came to me and asked "Hey. My name's Hatsuharu. You new too?"  
"Uhhh...um yes!" I said a little louder than needed. "I'm Suri Tokushima. Nice to meet you!" I smiled and stuck out my hand. He looked at it as if he didn't know what to do with it, smiled, then shook it. "Yea you too. You haven't seen a little blond boy around have you?" He said looking around. "No, I don't think I've seen him. Is he your friend?" "Yeh...actually he's my cousin. We were sposed to meet up with some of our other cousins-"  
"Haru!" Haru, as he was just called, was cut off by none other than the little blonde boy he was looking for.  
"I was looking for you!" He said, then looking at me. "Hey who's the cute girl?" He laughed. I blushed. "This is Suri. We just met while I was looking for you." "Ohhh! Hi my name's Momiji! You wanna walk with us Suri?" I was taken aback by his social nature, not to mention how cute he was, especially in a girl's uniform. I doubted that they would allow him to wear it, but I refused to say anything and hoped they would allow it. "Sure. Thank you so much!" I smiled. I finally met some nice people and they were both in my class.  
As we walked, Momiji held my hand and swung it back and forth while he talked about anything that came to his child-like mind. Finally we came to a hault. There in front of us were two people. One, a pretty girl with long brown hair, and the other a boy with sharp red eyes and bright orange hair. I liked it. It didn't look fake or dyed. Maybe one of his parents had orange hair? Somehow I doubted that because of his other features. His red eyes looked real too, which meant either he had some very good colored contact lenses or...I don't know. However he got those features, I was intrigued and somehow intimidated. He wasn't a typical handsome. He was strange. That's what attracted me to him at first. I was so interested in him I didn't even realize I was blushing.  
"Tohruuuu~!" Momiji laughed and ran up to the girl and tried to hug her, but the boy stopped him but hitting him. "What are you? Stupid!" he yelled.  
"Wahhhh Kyo's hitting me!" Momiji cried. It was a little comical, thought I was sorry Momiji was crying.  
"Idiot! what the hell you doing wearing a girl's uniform?" Kyo, as Momiji had called him, angrily asked.  
"Kyo don't be mad." Tohru seemed a little panicked. I thought it was kind of cute.  
"Good morning." Hatsuharu said. He seemed to act like this was a normal thing, them acting like this.  
"Hatsuharu!"The girl exclaimed, seeming surprised.  
"Well at least You're not wearing a girl'ss uniform too!" Kyo exclaimed.  
"It's okay right? It looks good on him." he replied. "Yea it looks good!" Momiji agreed. Tohru nodded, "It really does."  
"What difference does that make?" Kyo argued.  
"Wha- Momiji what in the world are you wearing?" A handsome, feminine looking boy asked as he walked up to them.  
"Yuki!" Momiji said. As soon as hatsuharu said this Yuki, he scooted over to Yuki and gently grabbed his tie. "Hello Haru." Yuki said in a hopeless voice.  
No one had really taken notice that I was still standing there, watching them until Tohru asked. "And...who are you?" She asked with genuine curiosity and courtesy. "Oh! My name is Suri." I bowed my head in respect. "Suri, this is Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo." I could feel a small smile on my face. 'Kyo...that's a nice name.' I thought to myself.  
I blushed when Kyo looked over at me, raising his eyebrow as if to say 'What is she looking at?' I guess he was polite enough to not embarrass me. I quickly looked away.  
"Um-uh, Momiji that uniform really does suit you very well. It's really cute."  
"awwwh! Suri! You're so nice!" He smiled. Right then an older boy with glasses and too other girls came rushing up and exclaiming he wouldn't allow a boy to wear that uniform. After the first few words came out of him mouth I tuned him out. It was all nonsense. I tuned back in whenever Haru drug him into the boys restroom to "prove him something". I had a guess of what, but I really couldn't believe a nice quiet boy like Haru would do that. We waited a few seconds and both boys came out. Haru looking very proud and the other boy who's name I never caught looking scarred for life. "Impressive evidence...there are still many strange things in this world unknown to me."  
"He didn't!" Kyo gasped in horror. "I think he did!" Yuki did the same.  
Haru smirked. "You may have won today Sohma! But I'll get you! I'll get you all!"  
I tried to hold back my laughter.  
"Who were those people anyway?" Momiji asked, munching on a sucker.  
"Beats the hell outta me." Haru said, still a bit angry.  
"Haru I don't understand. How did you convince him that that's your natural hair color."  
I giggled a little more at Tohru's natural innocence.  
"Why don't you come with me and see for yourself. Suri can come too so you don't have to be nervous." He winked devilishly at me. I rolled my eyes. I was never the type of girl that was into the whole sexual scheme. Yukie and Kyo quickly hit Haru (hard) and mumbled something I couldn't hear clearly.  
That was it. I couldn't hold back my laughter and I started to laugh wholeheartedly, which I hadn't since Daichi was alive.  
Everyone looked at me like I was insane. "Haha, I'm sorry. I tried not to laugh, but that was too much! haha!"  
Haru looked confused, "What are you talking about? And why do I feel so exhausted?" Apparently he didn't remember the scene he just caused.  
The bell for first period rang. "Oh! There's the bell!" Tohru said happily. "How about we meet up after school and I'll introduce you to my friends. Suri, you can come too." She smiled.  
"Thank you. I'd be happy to!" I smiled. We finally parted ways, but I couldn't help but remember throughout the whole school day that just before we went to our separate classes, Kyo waved at me and smiled, "See ya round."  
I blush just thinking about it. There was something about him that I just couldn't ignore, which was very strange because usually I try to stay away from people with bad tempers. I sat through class all day trying to pin-point what attracted me to him so much. We hadn't even had an actual conversation together. When the last bell rang I quickly grabbed my school supplies, disregarding I even had a locker, and ran to the front of the school to wait for the others, especially Kyo Sohma.

sorry guys my hands and butt is hurting! ill post the second chapter in a few days! this was just the intro. so dont worry itll get a lot better!


	2. Fruits Basket: Chapter 2: Walks and Talk

There was something about him that I just couldn't ignore, which was very strange because usually I try to stay away from people with bad tempers. I sat through class all day trying to pin-point what attracted me to him so much. We hadn't even had an actual conversation together. When the last bell rang I quickly grabbed my school supplies, disregarding I even had a locker, and ran to the front of the school to wait for the others, especially Kyo Sohma.

I waited outside for Tohru and the others. Not even five minutes had gone by before they had arrived after me. "Suri!" Momiji yelled, running to me as if I was his mother and he was my 5 year old child. He grabbed my hand and looked at me. "I was thinking about you in class today! Let's be friends!" I laughed, "Momiji, we already are friends." His eye widened with excitement. "Really? That's great!" I giggled. He really was cute.

I scanned the surprisingly large crowd that had come alone. There was Momiji, of course, and Tohru, Yuki, Haru, Kyo, and two unfamiliar faces. Both of them girls, one with blond hair and a mask on and the other was dark headed with striking purplish eyes. She stared intently at me as if she was trying to read a piece of paper from far away. I looked down at my feet, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Suri this is Hana and Uo." Tohru introduced us. "Nice to meet you both." I smiled awkwardly, still feeling uncomfortable. Uo seemed to notice. "Hana, I think you need to chill out with the whole electric wave thing." Hana broke her gaze and gave me a blank stare instead. Uo sneezed under her mask. "Geez this pollen needs to go." She whined. "Oh! I have some allergy medicine in my bag if you'd like some. I don't need it, my...uh...mom gave me some just in case though." I said rummaging through my bag. I had never referred to Tia as my mom. I had never referred to anyone as my mom. It felt wrong in some way to say it. Probably because I had never used that term before.

I handed her the small bottle filled with colorful, chewable pills. "Aw thanks!" Even though her mouth was covered, her eyes and voice showed a smile.

I looked over at Yuki. He looked shaken up about something. I could only wonder why since I didn't dare ask. If he wanted to talk about it to someone, it definitely wouldn't be an almost stranger. Still, I gave him the most reassuring smile I could give. He smiled back.

"Come on Suri!" Momiji whined. "We're going to play a game!"

"A game? What game?" I questioned.

"Badminton." Hana said in an eerie voice.

I frowned. I knew what badminton was, I knew how to play it, it's just I never had actually played it.

Everyone got into a circle to decide teams. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

I chose rock.

"What am I doin here? I hate badminton." Kyo mumbled.

"Oh shut-up you wuss!" Uo yelled. She had taken her mask off and looked like she felt much better with the medicine.

"YOU SHUTUP!" Kyo retaliated.

"So then, we've picked teams...but what are the rules?" Yuki asked.

"Huh? Wuddya talkin about?" Uo and Kyo looked away from eachother and looked at Yuki.

"Rules are useless in badminton." Hana explained. "You hit the birdie as hard as you can; your opponent will try to do the same. If you must call it a rule, then the first person to collapse from exhaustion loses."

"That's good. It sounds easy." Haru said.

"It sounds stupid!" Kyo yelled. I laughed. "Kyo you should play. It'll be fun." I smiled at him. I might've imagined it, or it might have just been from the heat, but I thought I saw a little bit of blush on his face. "Yea you don't have to tell me. I was gonna play anyway!" He replied, sounding annoyed. I frowned at this. He didn't seem to like me very much. I tried my best to put that thought out of my mind.

-After the Game-

"Wow!" I panted, "That was a good work out!" I wiped off some sweat of my forehead. Everyone looked so sweaty with the exception of Hana, who I figured out from our many water breaks wasn't giving me a cold stare, she was reading my electric waves. I thought it was strange but I was relieved that she decided she liked me.

"Here you go!" Tohru handed me a dry towel. "Ah! Thank you Tohru."

I had finally gotten comfortable enough around them that I could hold an open conversation without stuttering. All but with Kyo; He still made me nervous.

"Hey hey! Suri! Are you going home?" Momiji was bouncing up and down while holding my hand, as he usually did when he was talking to me.

"Well, I was planning on it. Why?"

"Ohhhh, me and Haru will walk you home!"

"Aww really?" I looked over at Haru; he nodded.

"Okay!" I smiled.

"Yay yay yay!" Momiji exclaimed while walking and fist pumping the air.

"Woot." Haru said in his monotone voice while walking with him.

I laughed, "I guess I'll see you guys later!" I waved.

After our goodbyes, Haru and Momiji started to walk me home.

We talked and joked most of the way.

"Where did you go to school before now, Suri?" Momiji curiously asked.

I paused; I hadn't really told any of them I was homeless before, let alone I had never even been to school.

"I..uh..I was home schooled." It wasn't untrue. I had been taught most of the things you learn in school. I had never been one to feel ashamed of my past and my previous homelessness, and I still wasn't. It's just I felt I didn't need to tell them.

"Ohh! That's so cool!" he exclaimed, then frowned and looked down. "Wouldn't that be boring though? You wouldn't get to see your friends that much." He looked back up at me.

'Why do I have the feeling my white lie is going to grow to be a huge problem?' I thought. "Ehh, not really. I never really had many friends to see." That part was true. Who would want to be friends with a bum off the street? The few friends I had were other bums, who were usually old men and women, with the occasional punk.

"That's sad." Haru stated. I looked over at him and faked a smile. "No not really. The friends I did have were very interesting. They were good people."

"What ever happened to them?" Momiji asked, kicking a stick out of his way.

I thought for a moment. I wasn't going to lie about this. I hated to lie.

"Most of them just moved away."

"And the others?" Haru asked, expecting me to continue.

I was trying my best not to cry. This all reminded me of Daichi and our good times together.

"Some I don't know..." I almost choked, "Others just passed away."

They were both silent.

"I'm sorry..." Momiji mumbled.

I shook my head. "Hmmm. Don't be. They're at peace." Some part of me didn't believe that. What if they were lost souls?

I felt Haru put his hand on my shoulder. He gave me a reassuring smile.

Momiji squeezed my hand, which he had been holding all this time.

It's funny how small things like that can make you feel so much better.

"So!" I said, trying to lighten the mood. "What's you guys' favorite food?"

"Carrots!" Momiji exclaimed!

"Salad." Haru calmly said.

I paused before responding. "That's weird."

"oh? Why?" Momji asked.

"I don't know...I just expected something totally different!"

"What do you mean?" Haru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I expected Momiji to say something along the lines of cake or sweets, and you to say something like steak."

"Wrong." Haru said. He looked disgusted when I said the word steak. I wondered why.

Thinking about being disgusted reminded me of Kyo and how he had spoken to me.

"Hey, can I ask you guys a serious question?"

They both stopped walking and looked at me. They looked worried.

"Yea." Haru answered. "What is it?"

"It's about Kyo." I said before turning around towards them.

"What about him?" Haru asked. Momiji looked concerned, but not as concerned as he did before I said anything.

"Do you know why he doesn't like me?" I shook my bangs out of my face.

"I don't think I did anything to him to make him act like that towards me."

They looked at eachother, then laughed. I frowned. "It's not funny."

"Aww Suri! I'm sorry, but that's just how Kyo is." Momiji smiled.

"He's a natural idiot. And he's also naturally...catty." Haru said before laughing.

Momiji started to laugh more, too.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't get what's so funny to you two. Am I missing something?"

"No, not really." Haru calmed down.

"It's sort of an inside joke, Suri." Momiji ran up to grab my hand again.

"So, he doesn't have a problem with me?"

"No, he has a problem with the world, is all." Haru said as we started to walk the little way we had left to my house.

When we finally reached my house. "Well thanks you guys!" I smiled. I tried to give them both hugs, but they both backed away before I had the chance. "See you tomorrow Suri!" Momiji called back as they both ran away.

I awkwardly stood at my front door step, feeling confused and slightly rejected. "It was just a friendly hug." I said out loud.

'I wonder...' I thought as I smelled my shirt and underarms.

'I don't smell...they must just think I have cooties or something.'

I walked into the house only to be greeted by a worried and over protective Tia and a calm but slightly annoyed Kosuke telling her to calm down.

I didn't really see them as my parents. Maybe an Aunt and Uncle, although I had never had that, this is what I imagined it to be. I loved them though, to say the least. They were my friends.

I ran upstairs to my room as fast as I could, trying to get away from Tia's almost comical nagging.

I went to the bathroom and turned the bath water on. After the water was at the right temperature, I let it fill up. I stood in front of my long, wide, bathroom mirror and slid off my clothes.

I looked at my naked body carefully, my hazel eyes scanning all the way from my short blond hair down to my small, callused feet. I looked down at my A-cups. "Why can't you at least be Bs?" I said annoyed.

After my bath, a slipped into my pajamas, ate dinner, and went to bed.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"You were homeless? A bum? A loser?"

"What?"

"You heard me. You disgust everyone. You don't deserve the life you have now."

"What are you talking about? I'm not a loser!"

"You're right. You're a thief. Scum. No body."

"No no no!"

"Go back to the dumpster where you belong."

I flung forward in my bed, sweat was dripping off my forehead. "What...kind of nightmare was that?"

I looked over at the clock: 6:23am

Shaking off my nightmare, I got up and took a shower. Even though I had taken a bath the night before, I was sweaty and sticky.

After my shower, I got dressed and ate breakfast with Tia and Kosuke.

The first few minutes of the breakfast were completely silent. I couldn't help but notice Tia was giving me a look that said 'I have something to say but Kosuke made me vow I wouldn't bother you this morning.' I giggled at this. 'That's probably exactly what happened, too.' I thought.

Tia squirmed in her chair, and Kosuke sipped his coffee calmly with his eyes closed, looking triumphant.

"urggg...boys!" Tia shouted as if the words exploded out of her mouth.

I looked up at her. "What?"

"Did you meet any?"

Kosuke pointed at her accusingly. "I knew you couldn't do it! I knew it! Pay up!"

I laughed as Tia reluctantly handed him a five dollar bill. "If by boys you mean friends, yes I did."

They both looked at me, slightly surprised.

"That's great!" Tia shrieked.

Kosuke smiled. "We'd like to meet them one day, kay Su?"

I nodded. "Of course!"

After breakfast I headed to school. When I got there, I was a couple minutes early, so I decided it'd be good for my posture if I left some of the dead weight in my bag inside my locker this time.

"Hmmm 402...402..." I said walking down the long hallway with lockers aligning the walls.

"Ah! Here we go!" I said opening up my locker and organizing my books inside it.

I posted a picture of Tia and Kosuke on the door, along with a note Tia had left me inside my bag last night. It said 'Have a wonderful day! We both love you very much!'

I smiled. Meanwhile, the halls were getting more and more crowded. I finally closed my locker after I was satisfied with how my books fit into it.

"Hey, you're that Suri girl from yesterday, right?" I froze when I heard that voice. I looked to my right. Standing in front of locker 403 was Kyo Sohma.

"Uh umm, Hi!" I stuttered.

He raised his eyebrow. "uh yea. Hi."

Kyo closed his locker and was about to walk away. "Uh wait!" I called.

He looked back at me, his red eyes drilling through my hazel ones. "I...I think we got off on the wrong foot." I walked up to him. Even though my knees felt like they were jello, I managed to walk normally.

"So," I said finally reaching him and putting out my hand. "I'm Suri." I felt a smile cross my face when his hand, which was much larger than my own, grasped mine tightly. "Kyo." He said.

I smiled, so much so that I probably looked ridiculous, but I couldn't help it. I was so happy.

"You gonna keep smiling like an idiot?"

"Oh," I said, "Sorry." I frowned and let go of his hand. My intense happiness instantly evaporated into depression when he called me an idiot.

"Hey! I didn't mean that! You're probably not an idiot!" I looked back up at him. "I'm not." I said sternly, my depression quickly turning into anger. I didn't care if I thought he was irresistable, I wasn't going to be spoken to like that. "You really shouldn't judge someone you just met yesterday. And just because I'm expressing my happiness does not make me an idiot!"

He took a step back. I imagine he was probably surprised since I was so quiet and polite before. "Walk me to class." I demanded. "What?" He looked confused. "You heard me. You owe me for judging me."

"Who the hell are you to think you can boss me around?" He yelled. "Apparently I'm an idiot, Mr. Kyo Sohma." I said getting so close to his face that our noses almost touched. I had to stand on my tippy toes to do this, of course.

He backed away a little more, speechless. "Now, walk me to class. And hold my books while you're at it." I demanded again, throwing my books into his strong arms.

I walked away, expecting him to follow me. Eventually he did, but I had a feeling it wasn't because he wanted to be polite, it was because he wanted to argue.

"You're gonna get it, little girl!" He yelled, walking with me. "Oh really, Mr. Kyo Sohma."

"Stop calling me that!" He screamed. "You gonna keep screaming like an idiot?" I said, mocking his previous insult to me.

"You-!" He paused and stopped walking. "Look," he sighed, "I didn't mean it. I just...ya know? Said it, 'cause that's how I am. I say things I don't mean."

I looked at him, deciding whether his apology was sincere or not. Then I smiled. "Okay! Apology accepted. You can give me my books now." I giggled. "I can walk the rest of the way by myself."

"Are you bipolar or something?" I looked at him sharply. "Ahh I mean here ya go!" He said handing me the books. I laughed, "Kyo, it's okay. I understand you a little more now. So you don't have to watch what you say." I looked into his red eyes. He looked relieved.

"Just don't call me stupid anymore, k?" He nodded. The bell rang. "Well, better get to class! See ya!"

-Kyo's POV

I watched Suri run to her classroom. I didn't hurry to mine, however. I decided I wanted to skip first period. So I went to my usual spot on the roof.

Once I got there, I layed down to look at the clouds. I tried to make out shapes and figures and guess what they were, but it didn't work. To me clouds were just clouds. Not dogs or balloons or bicycles. I guess I had no imagination.

"I wonder if Suri could do it." I thought out loud. Thinking back on what just happened, and her getting so angry. Somehow, I thought it was kind of cute. It surprised me, though. I never would've guessed someone like her, who seems so shy, would ever do that. Not to someone she hardly knows anyway.

"And just because I'm expressing my happiness does not make me an idiot!"

I turned over on my side and traced figure eights on the floor. "Weirdo." I mumbled.

...

a special thank you to xMoldybreadx for her drawing of Suri! here's the link:

.com/art/Suri-Tokushima-Request-172588630


	3. Fruits Basket: Chapter 3: Secret Admirer

-Suri's POV-

When school ended I walked to my locker to gather my homework, not to mention hopefully meet Kyo, since his locker was beside mine.

But, so my dissapointment, he wasn't. 'I wonder if he might avoid me now.' I thought to myself, thinking back on our last encounter.

I opened my locker to trade in books, but stopped when I saw a small, light blue envelope. "What?" I picked it up.

"Hi Suri!" Tohru greeted me before I got a chance to open it. "Oh hey Tohru." I looked up from the envelope and smiled. "What's that?" She asked, pointing at it.  
"I don't really know. I haven't opened it yet." I answered. "I don't know who it's from either. All it says is 'To my dear Suri.'"  
"Well, maybe it's from a secret admirer!" Tohru's blue eyes sparkled in excitement. I shook my head. "I doubt that. I don't know anybody except for you, the Sohmas, and Uo and Hana. So if it is I don't know who it would come from."  
I slowly opened it, trying not to rip the envelope. I started to read it.

'Dear Suri,

I've been watching you, but I was too afraid to confront you before. I want to now though. I also have a present for you. Please meet me in the parking lot after school.

PS- come alone. I'm shy.'

"It says they want to meet me after school." I blushed. "You were right, Tohru. I think it is a secret admirer."  
"That's so sweet!" Tohru exclaimed!

"What is?" Kyo asked when he saw us beside his locker. "Suri has a secret admirer and she's meeting him in the parking lot today." "I never said I was actually going to meet him."  
I looked at Kyo as he read the note. I don't know what I was looking for. I guess dissapointment or sadness. But I couldn't read his expression. He just looked surprised.  
"Oh but Suri!" Tohru started, "You should go. They went through all the trouble of writing it and delivering it!"

"It ain't but a couple of lines! Anyone could've written this!" Kyo yelled.  
Whether I wanted to or not, and whether the note was any work or not, Tohru was right. I should at least give them the satisfaction of showing up.  
"I'll go. It'd be mean not to." I said.  
Kyo looked at me, surprised, but then extremely aggravated. This was what I wanted to see. "Fine! Go if you want!" He yelled as he stormed off. "ah! Kyo!" Tohru called as she ran after him.  
I didn't know whether to smile or frown. I was happy because he got mad that I was going, which must mean he's jealous, but I didn't want him to be mad. 'I know!' I thought. 'I'll just deny that person and tell Kyo I wasn't interested! That might make him happy!'

I headed to the school parking lot after everyone left, humming a happy toon. When I got to the parking lot, there was no one there. "I wonder if he left." I said, looking around.  
"Suri?" I heard a voice say my name. I turned around to see a tall, dark headed boy. He had black hair and bright blue eyes with a beauty mark under his left one. He was very handsome. I wondered why I had never seen him before.  
"Yes? That's me." I said.  
"I'm glad you came." He smiled sweetly. "My name is Naota Minori. I take it you recieved my note?"  
I nodded. "Ummm, not to be rude, but how do you know me?"  
"I don't." He smirked. "But he does." He said gesturing to someone behind me. I tried to turn around to see, but someone hit me in the head with something and everything turned black.

-Kyo's POV-

I wasn't sulking. I didn't know why I felt the way I felt, I just was so mad! Even the thought of her hanging around some other guy just..."Ugh!" I yelled throwing my fists up in the air. "Kyo?" Tohru looked confused, and Yuki looked calmly annoyed. We were all walking back to our house and were nearly halfway there. "Why are you getting angry out of no where?" Yuki asked in annoyance.

"Shut up! No one asked for your input!" I yelled.  
"It was just a question." Yuki replied in the say tone.

I looked down at the concrete and stopped. "Oh man...what if she does end up going out with that guy?" I said out loud.

"Huh?" Tohru was even more confused. "What guy?" Yuki asked.

"I gotta go back!" I said as I turned around and made a full sprint for the school, leaving Yuki and Tohru speechless, confused, and in dust.

While running all I could think about was how much I would hate having to see some guy all over her. I would hate having to see his smirk after holding her and kissing her. I wouldn't be able to handle it. But why? Why did I even care? Why did it effect me so much to think about her smiling and laughing and loving someone other than...me.  
Realizing this, I ran even faster. I barely knew this girl, so why did I have these types of feelings for her already? I was so stupid! What was I even going to say when I reached the school parking lot? I didn't know, but I also didn't care.

Finally I got to the parking lot. I saw Suri and another guy talking. Before I was made my big scene, I was going to listen in and eavesdrop on what they were saying. I just wanted to see if she was actually interested. I was almost sure I was in for heart break.

"I'm glad you came." He said. "My name is Naota Minori. I take it you recieved my note?"  
I saw her nod. "Ummm, not to be rude, but how do you know me?"  
"I don't." He smirked. "But he does." Before she could even turn around a guy with a white cloth over his nose and mouth hit her with a wooden baseball bat. "Suri!" I yelled as I ran towards her.

"What? Who are you?" The boy named Naota Minori looked like he was about to wet his pants before I punched him in the face as hard as I could, which knocked him out. I turned around to the guy with the mask. "What the?" He had picked up Suri and was carrying her over his shoulder, running to a damaged old car. He threw her in the trunk and closed it and was about to get in the car, but I got to him before he closed his door. I grabbed him and pulled him out of the car and onto the ground. I got on top of him and punched him once. "Who the hell are you?" I yelled in his face, taking off his cloth/mask. He looked around 20, and he had a lot of facial hair. He looked like he hadn't shaved since he had started puberty. "Toshiro." He mumbled. "Please don't kill me." He pleaded. "Oh trust me, You'd be happier if I did!" I punched again. "Why did you do this to Suri?" I yelled.

The man paused before answering again. "We knew her when she was younger..." I gritted my teeth. "That doesn't answer my question!" I pushed my knee into his ribs, making him grunt in pain. "She was nothin! Just another bum like us! But then she left us! And now she's in this whole other world, full of money and opportunities! And she didn't even bother to help us out!" He spit out some blood. "She deserves this."

I was too pissed off to be confused. I got off of him, stood up, and pulled him up with me by his hair, then punched him down again, knocking him out.

"Suri." I went back to the car and picked her up, completely forgetting for a second about my curse. I closed my eyes as I waited to transform into my cat form, but nothing happened. "What!" I explaimed, shocked that I didn't transform. I looked down at Suri's face. Her head was bleeding badly, and she was completely out. 'What the hell is up with you.' I thought to myself, before running to the nearest phone booth (the school had them). I quickly called Shigure. "I need help. Now! Come pick us up at the school!"

"Us? Who are you with? What's wrong?" Shigure asked, obviously concerned as well as alarmed.

"Just do it! I'll explain later!" I hung up without saying bye.

I found a bench and sat on it, with Suri still in my arms; I was afraid to let her go. I tried to wipe some blood off of her forehead as best as I could. I hated to see her delicate face bruised and bloody like this. I imagined this is what an artist felt like when he found an dirty and damaged, yet beautiful painting.

About 20 minutes had passed before Shigure showed up in his car. I saw his shock through the driver's window when he saw me holding a strange girl without transforming.

I reluctantly and gently laid Suri in the back seat while I sat up in the front. I looked back at her every minute to see if she was okay.  
I explained what had just happened in the parking lot to Shigure while he drove us to his house.  
"But I don't understand. How did you not transform? And why would someone want to do that to her?" He asked.

We finally arrived to his house. I was about to pick the still unconscoius Suri up out of the car, before Shigure said, "I'm going to try to pick her up. I want to see if I don't transform like you didn't or not. But be ready to catch her if I do."  
He carefully picked her up, but he didn't transform. "Well look at that. Amazing."  
"Yea it is, now can we please get her inside!" I said aggravated.  
When Tohru and Yuki saw Shigure holding her they freaked out. When they saw her head, they freaked out even more. I explained to them what had happened. "Oh my! That's horrible!" Tohru exclaimed, almost crying. Yuki was speechless.

Shigure layed her on a futon bed in the living room, while Yuki called Hatori. Tohru had gotten some ice in a bag and was resting it on her head, while I watched her sleep.

"I wonder who those guys were." I said out loud. Tohru looked at me concerned.  
"The man that hit her, he said that she deserved it. That she didn't help them or somethin'."

She looked back at Suri, speechless. Hatori came soon after and patched her up. "She has a slight concussion, but nothing too serious. If she doesn't wake up within 24 hours, call me again. Also, if he nose starts to bleed or if she faints, call me." Shigure nodded.  
"Hatori, can I speak with you a second in private?" He said very seriously.  
While Hatori and Shigure went out to talk, Yuki, Tohru, and I looked after Suri. Hours went by without any words being spoken.

"I called her parents (he looked Tokushima up in the phonebook) and told them she was spending the night here with Tohru. I think for now, they can stand not knowing about this incident."

"But why not tell them?" Yuki asked. "A wealthy family like the Tokushima's would press charges and involve the police and possibly even sue the school. Which would involve the media and press, and publicity is the last thing we Sohmas need." He looked at Suri. "I doubt she would want any publicity either. And I'd like to get to know her a bit more. There has to be a reaason why she doesn't make us transform."

I nodded. "I guess we'll just have to have her back in case those creeps come again."

"Well, it's getting late." Shigure yawned. "Goodnight." He said walking into his bedroom. "We better be getting to sleep soon too." Tohru said.  
"Yea but what about her?" I asked.  
"I'm sure if she wakes up, one of us will hear her." Yuki suggested.

"Yea. I guess. I'm gonna stay down here though...Ya know? Just in case she wakes up."

Yuki raised his eyebrow at me. "Ack! I just don't want her to freak out because she has no idea where she is! I'm not a pervert!"

"I never said anything like that, stupid cat." Yuki said, getting up and walking to his bedroom, leaving me angry.

"Well, goodnight Kyo. If you need anything, don't be afraid to wake one of us up okay?" Tohru smiled as, she too, went to her bedroom.

I blushed, realizing how weird this looked: me being in a dark room alone with a passed out girl in the middle of the night.

I didn't want to do anything perverted with her, I didn't want to harm her or do anything creepy; I just wanted to make sure she was okay.  
I stroked her cheek gently with my index finger. Her skin was so soft.  
I began to notice how beautiful she was, even when she was bruised. She was a mystery to me. Was that what attracted me to her so much?  
No. It was something else. I didn't know what, though. I wanted her to be mine, no one elses. I wanted her to be happy, but most of all be happy with me. I wanted to keep her safe from any harm. I wanted to love her openly. I felt so stupid thinking and feeling all these things, but I couldn't help it. I knew this was the begining of love. Although, if anyone but her ever accused me of it, I knew I would be too proud to admit it.


End file.
